The Contradiction of Love
by King On The Ice Throne
Summary: Naruto is an ANBU. His mother (it's obvious) hates him for being the exact opposite for what she wanted him to be. She takes Naruto to the PJO Universe on Zeus' orders. What will Naruto do? Strive to find a way back home? Or will he stay there and try to kill his Mother? Only one way to find out. READ!Don't know the category this story falls into. OOC-ness and long update-waiting
1. The beginning

_**The contradiction of love**_

 _ **A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to my profile and this new story. I know I should be doing my bleach/ Naruto story but I decided to get this plot bunny away from my head, and to give a pjo and Naruto x-over one more time. Please bear with me. I know some of my stories are a bit…. "Bad" as some people would put it, but I try. Anyway, school is something that has a LOT, of my attention right now because I currently have about 5 assignments and a few tests here and there for the next few weeks. I just finished one today as a matter of fact.(Friday for those in Australia, New Zealand and anywhere else, and Thursday for those if it is Thursday.)**_

 _ **Anyway, this is about how Naruto is the son of Aphrodite and is hated by her for the jobs he does for the god's, and the past he had in Konoha.(He was a [possibly ROOT] ANBU.**_

 _ **Enough of this, ONTO THE STORY!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **In Konoha:**

It is a stormy night in konoha. The rain was pelting down as hard as a small rock could be thrown at you. As people were running to get out of the rain, a figure in a coat wearing a mask that had three diagonal red streaks across the black paint of the mask could not be seen as they were jumping across the rooftops, which by ninja's, was called the ninja highway.

The figure jumped down from the highway and made his way into the Hokage tower. He passed the secretary who was drinking as much coffee as she could to keep herself awake with all the work she was doing. The figure walked up the stairs and stood in front of a large, wooden pair of double doors.

He waited a moment then knocked, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Come in." Said a raspy voice.

The figure walked through the doors coming to a stop to bow to an old man sitting in a chair behind a long wooden desk, which held high stacks of paperwork.

"You can take the mask and coat off now Naruto." The now named Naruto did as was told and removed the items.

"How was the mission?" Asked the old man, going into what could be described as a serious leader mode.

"The target is no longer among us and is going to sleep forever Hiruzen-sama." Replied Naruto as a bottle poofed out of a sealing tattoo inscribed on his forearm.

"Very good Naruto-Kun."

"Hiruzen-sama, if I may ask a question of you?"

"Speak freely my boy" Replied Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd hokage of the hidden leaf.

"What happened to my partner Zero, if I may ask?" Asked Naruto, who was fingering a necklace, which looked like a crystal sphere, surrounded by more crystal. _**(Serah's necklace in FF13)**_

"Zero-kun is no longer here in the elemental nations with us." Said the hokage, casting a downtrodden look.

"So he's dead." Replied Naruto with a blank face.

"In a manner of speaking…. Yes he is technically dead." Answered Hiruzen, knowing where this conversation was going, especially after his not so simple hints.

After taking a couple of swigs from the bottle, now known as sake, Naruto asked, "What do you mean technically?" As he said this, Naruto took another swig and narrowed his eyes.

"Well he is no longer here in the elemental nations. He is off somewhere else where yourmothertookhim." Said Sarutobi quite quickly.

Naruto just stared at the old man, thinking if he was crazy, as he was orphaned during the kyuubi attack. Naruto was about to speak his thoughts when there was a flash in the office.

Naruto put his mask and coat back on, got his sword out (it looks like sasuke's chokuto [I think it was]) and faced it towards the stranger that started walking out of the light.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi poofed into his battle armour, hands ready for Justus's to be done.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the hokage's office? Speak stranger!"Yelled Naruto, who started to charge a different energy than chakra, something darker, something like...

"Be silent boy. I don't care if you are of my spawn, you are just a mistake! I don't know why I have to come here but it was Zeus' orders." Said the surprisingly (to them) feminine voice.

"Oh please don't be who I think it is. "Sarutobi muttered pleadingly, glancing towards Naruto. "The child will kill everything in a bloody 20 km (or mile if you want) radius if he finds out."

"What do you mean spawn?" Asked Naruto, the malevolent energy that the author didn't get to explain about before the bitch the author was writing about interrupted him started to grow and manifest so that you could see and feel it stronger than before. "My mother died with my father. Sarutobi-sama said something like that with Zero-nii earlier though, so enlighten me, as to just WHO, you think you are.." Naruto said, the aura around him starting to flare wildly.

'Crap, if the chakra Zero left him starts to get out of control, everything will go to shit before he learns how to control it.' Thought Sarutobi, worried about the catastrophe and destruction about to happen.

"HAH! You think you can challenge me boy! Alright, I'll tell you who I am, and then you WILL learn to respect me!" As the lady said this, Sarutobi got more and more worried, because Naruto's Zero aura ( _ **I'll just call it Zero Aura/ Chakra from now on)**_ was starting to merge with him, making the left side of his face become masked with shadows and his eye go black with a white circle where the pupil is supposed to be, and his arm being covered in the malevolent chakra like he was going to use his soul removal _ **(A technique that will be revealed later on)**_.

"My name is Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and pretty much everything to do with it ( _ **Sorry, to lazy to say everything, or was it write/ type?)**_ , and YOU, are a fucking mistake of a son!" Roared Aphrodite at the end, making the Zero chakra merge more.

"Shit! This will not end well." Said Sarutobi which pretty much fell on deaf ears, as Naruto's roars could be heard from the other side of the elemental nations, presumably the mountains of the six paths.

 ** _A/N: I am DONE! Sorry for those who are waiting for the bleach story to come out, writers block and plot bunnies are occurring, so is school! Gets annoying as hell._**

 ** _Well anyway, sorry again for doing this first but plot bunnies and all, im sure you understand. Anyways ii'll probably update one of my stories by next month (hopefully), maybe by easter, maybe by Christmas. WHO KNOWS!?._**

 ** _Well anyway, read, review, be nice, stay safe, stay smart, and PM for any SPECIAL questions._**

 ** _I'M OUT, PEACE!_**

 ** _#QUE SUPER LONG DISSAPEARANCE OR EXIT FOR WHOEVER WANTS IT TO BE THAT. BYE!_**

 ** _*disappears with the shadows when the light appears.*_**


	2. The Next part

_**The contradiction of love**_

 _ **A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to my profile and this story. I know I should be doing my bleach/ Naruto story as well but I decided to get this plot bunny away from my head, and to give a pjo and naruto x-over one more time. Please bear with me. I know some of my stories are a bit…. "Bad" as some people would put it, but I try. Anyway, school is something that has a LOT, of my attention right now because I currently have about 5 assignments and a few tests here and there for the next few weeks. Anyway, this is about how Naruto is the son of Aphrodite and is hated by her for the jobs he does for the god's, and the past he had in Konoha AND something else that I won't tell you about because the plot. (He was a [possibly ROOT] ANBU.)**_

 _ **Enough of this, ONTO THE STORY!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release. (This will be the last disclaimer for this story, as this counts for the rest.)**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Last time:**

 **"My name is Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and pretty much everything to do with it (Sorry, to lazy to say everything, or was it write/ type?), and YOU, are a fucking mistake of a son!" Roared Aphrodite at the end, making the Zero chakra merge more.**

 **"Shit! This will not end well." Said Sarutobi which pretty much fell on deaf ears, as Naruto's roars could be heard from the other side of the elemental nations, presumably the mountains of the six paths.(Which will be explained at a later date, as it is important for the plot.)**

 **Present:**

As Naruto was roaring, Sarutobi summoned The Monkey King Enma.

"Sarutobi! What is that noi-" Enma was cut off as he saw the cause of the roaring. A completely covered in Zero chakra Naruto, who was also starting to use the kyuubi's chakra **(I honestly didn't want to write the fact that Naruto had the Kyuubi in him, it is so common you should know.)**

"What has happened Hiruzen! He shouldn't be acting up like this!" Shouted Enma. The only reason he didn't see the cause is because he hasn't seen Aphrodite yet.

"One reason", said Sarutobi calmly before saying, "His mother, turn around.

As Enma turns around, the mother of Naruto comes into sight, and Enma can feel his temper coming to a climax.

"What the fuck is that whore of a mother doing here Hiruzen?!" Shouted Enma. "You better have a good excuse or kami help you I will not hold back! **(Enma's connection will also be explained later.)**

Hiruzen could only look at the monkey king and say six words. "She came to take him back." He said.

 **With Naruto:**

The only thing Naruto could feel was absolute pure rage, anger, betrayal and confusion, with a tiny little smudge of chakra. Yeah, only a smudge, because it's visible.

His bitch of a mother, whom he thought has been dead since he was born, is alive, not only that but she hates him very obviously and wants to take him back to the world she was in.

'Who does that whore think she is?! She leaves me and Zero behind, only to take Zero at the least opportune moment, wait about a year, and comes back to demand, DEMAND!, that I come back to her world with her! What is wrong with that crazy bitch?!' Thought Naruto. As he thinks each sentence, his power flares. At the final flare though, he was sent into his mind.

 **In the mind:  
** Naruto starts to fall through a completely white plain, which was his mindscape. After a bit of time has passed though, he comes to a stop, which he thought was weird, because he didn't fell the inertia **(Newton's first law of motion, which I'm learning in science right now)** kick in.

" _ **That is because you are in your mind."**_ Said a voice, vaguely familiar to Naruto.

" _ **You remember me? That's nice, though I only disappeared about a (**_ **Week ago, week ago. Soz, back to the story)** _ **year back.**_ Said the voice again, though this time you could see a figure starting to walk towards Naruto as he landed on his feet, with a giant fox-like figure in the background.

Naruto, who was left speechless as the figure started to become clear, could only stare.

" _ **What no hello? I haven't seen you in a year and all you can do is stare? What happened to Shadow? The infamous partner of the ghost king? Well that's just rude isn't it? Fine, I'll start."**_ Said the figure who was now taking of his cloak.

" _ **Hello, I'm Zero Uchiha, the Ghost King. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance oh Shadow of Death."**_ Said the now identified Zero who looked at Naruto expecting something.

Zero is about 6"3 with black hair, tied into a spiky ponytail at the back of his neck which reaches down to in between his shoulder blades. The front of his hair splits at the middle of the forehead and goes down to both sides of his chin. He wears a skin tight vest that goes up to his neck. He has bandages covering his right arm and hand, leaving only his fingers visible. On his left arm, he has the ANBU tattoo. He wears black rocker jeans-like pants. He has a weapons pouch on his right thigh, two tanto's strapped to his left and right calves on the side, and has black high-top army boots.

Naruto could only stare as he started to have a flashback of the first time he met Zero.

 **Flashback:**

"Naruto. I am going to introduce you to a new partner for yourself." Said Sarutobi leaning back.

"What? I thought you said I didn't need a partner?" Questioned Naruto, clearly not liking where this was going.

"Hello my name is Zero Uchiha, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said a voice, identified as Zero who walked through the doors into the office.

 **Flashback End:**

"Wait, how are you here? I thought you were in another world?" Asked Naruto, now having his bearings back.

" _ **That can be explained later. Right now, you need to have a conversation with not only me, but the Kyuubi as well."**_ Said Zero, gesturing to behind him at the giant figure.

"Well let's get this over with." Said Naruto, already walking towards the Kyuubi.

 **Back outside:**

The world is frozen in time, due to the chakra coming off of Naruto. The reason why that is, is that the Kyuubi Chakra is already so potent, but combined with Zero's, the potency is on another level. It was so potent in fact that Aphrodite was frozen with the rest of the world. Only Enma was unaffected, as he had a seal that was made for him by the first Uzukage.

"His chakra is so potent." Said Enma aloud, though no one could hear him, as everything was frozen in time. **(The seal will also be explained later, presumably next chapter.)**

"I hope he hurries up in there, it's getting boring out here all alone."

 **Back in the mind:**

Naruto just got finished with the explanation as to why time is stopped, and why the Kyuubi was sealed in him by his father.

"So Zero, why are you here?" Questioned Naruto.

" _ **We do have a lot of time to explain, don't we Kyu?"**_ Said Zero.

" **That we do human. That we do."** Said Kyuubi starting to lay down to get comfortable for the story.

" _ **Ok then. It all started when we went on the mission…"**_ Drifted off Zero as the Author decided to be a douche and close the chapter off.

 **A/N: Ok DONE! Thanks for sticking by for this chapter to come out, though I didn't expect to be done a day after the first chapter came out.**

 **Anyway, onto the review corner.**

 **I got a review as to how Aphrodite is so OOC. That will be explained later, because of plot line stuffs.**

 **I got another one about how Aphrodite is the love goddess and should love all her children. That is true but for the sake of this story, she will stay that way for a while.**

 **I got more reviews but they are just complements.**

 **On that note thank you to Jyuubi no Naruto for sticking by me for most of my stories. Your compliments really help me get this stuff out quicker.**

 **Thank you to tera12 and stratos263 for your reviews. Funny and helping to me. Thank you.**

 **Anyway I will see you guys later.**

 **BYE!**

 **Queue super long exit!**

 ***Disappears with the storm***

 ***Reappears with the storm***

 **Late note.**

 **Sorry about this guys. Forgot to say/ type something very important.**

 **Read, Review and PM me about any questions you got.**

 **Oh and thanks to all those who favourite and followed or at least viewed my story. It means very much to me, especially now that I'm in a community. Thanks to the person who did that by the way.**

 **I'm out. PEACE!**

 ***Disappears with the wind.***


	3. The Explanation

**The contradiction of love**

 **A/N: Welcome back guys to the story. I'm doing this chapter just as the new one goes out so don't expect me to respond to your reviews until someone reviews to the new chapter. Anyway, I'll just wait a bit, about a day maybe before I post this chapter up. It will probably help. This might be a short or long, maybe average chapter as well. Depends on my current time frame though.**

 **Anyways on to the story.**

 **BEGIN!**

 **In the last chapter:**

" **So Zero, why did you disappear?" Questioned Naruto.**

" **We do have a lot of time to explain, don't we Kyu?" Said Zero.**

" **That we do human. That we do." Said Kyuubi starting to lay down to get comfortable for the story.**

" **Ok then. It all started when we went on the mission…" Drifted off Zero as the Author decided to be a douche and close the chapter off.**

 **Flashback:**

" _ **Ok boys. I just got a mission from a client who wants you to go to the mountains of the six paths because there is something there disturbing the village below the mountain." Explained Sarutobi before moving on.**_

 _ **The client also wants you to assassinate a likely suspect that may be antagonising the thing in the mountains. Any questions or objections to this mission?" Asked Hiruzen looking toward Zero and Naruto.**_

" _ **No Hokage-sama." Both ANBU operatives said at the same time.**_

" _ **Before you boys leave, this mission is going to take quite some time, possibly a few months, so pack accordingly please." Said Hiruzen remembering at the last minute.**_

" _ **Hai Hokage-sama." Said both boys, before moving off to go prepare.**_

 _ **After he was sure both boys left, Hiruzen said, "Come out Jiraiya, I know you're there."**_

" _ **You think it was wise, sending not only Zero but Naruto as well, to the mountain?" Questioned Jiraiya.**_

" _ **No I don't but they were the only available agents. Let's just hope the villagers don't do anything overzealous if they are to find out their heritage." Said Sarutobi.**_

 _ **With The Brothers:**_

 _ **As the brothers were walking down the street, Naruto's stomach started to rumble, which caused him to look at Zero.**_

" _ **Hey nii-san, can we go get something to eat before going out on the mission? I am so hungry." Asked Naruto.**_

" _ **If you want to, I don't have to pack anyways, sealed the stuff into my arm. I get to choose the place though." Said Zero looking at Naruto.**_

" _ **Ok, shoot." Said Naruto, wondering where they were going.**_

" _ **Hmmmmmm. How about… the dango shop over there, across the street." Said Zero pointing to the destination. "I'll pay."**_

" _ **Ok, but we should get it to go though, because I got all my stuff sealed as well."**_

 _ **The Dango Shop:**_

 _ **The brothers looked around for an empty table, seeing one. They go over and take a seat.**_

" _ **Wait here, I'll go get our food. We'll eat some, then take the rest to go while we start travelling for our mission." Said Zero getting his wallet out.**_

" _ **Ok, but hurry up though, we got to leave soon. My gut is telling me we should leave very soon." Said Naruto.**_

 _ **Zero quickly left to buy the food because every time Naruto has a gut feeling, it always ends up right.**_

 _ **Just as Zero comes back with the food, Naruto stands up and says; "We need to go now, my gut is felling like we need to go now. Eating can wait, we need to start the mission now. My gut demands it.**_

" _ **Shit." Mutters Zero. "Let's go now."**_

 _ **As they leave the shop, they put on their cloaks and masks, and dash off, not noticing the gleaming snake-like eyes in the background.**_

" _ **Kuku. I'm going to enjoy this." Said the Shadow before dissolving away.**_

 _ **With the Brothers a long way away from Konoha:**_

 _ **A long way away from Konoha, the brothers are running as fast as they can, which is pretty fast, because they are passing by a village every 5 minutes. As they are running, Naruto's gut decides to tell him something.**_

" _ **Something bad is happening bro, I can feel it." Said Naruto, munching on his dango stick worriedly.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it until we get to this upcoming village, we'll be safe to talk about it there." Said Zero**_

 _ **Zero didn't know what hit him until too late. One minute he's running, the next, he is hit by a weird looking creature.**_

" _ **Zero!" Shouted Naruto, running over to his aid.**_

" _ **I'm fine but this beast won't be soon." Says Zero darkly, before taking out his tanto's.**_

" _ **I'll watch your back, okay?" Said Naruto, getting his own tanto out, looking around the area, watching for anything that may be a threat.**_

 _ **Zero runs at the beast, which was standing there growing its claws. The beast charges Zero after the claws were done growing. The beast throughs a swing, which Zero ducks under.**_

 _ **Zero then twists around to stab the beast in its side, but had to move back as the beast somehow expected that, and swung its claws at Zero, who jumped back to avoid being skewered.**_

' _ **Is this thing Sentient or something? If it is, I need to end this quickly, no telling who it may be working for.' Thought Zero as he conjured up a plan.**_

 _ **Zero then starts channelling chakra to his eyes, morphing them into what is known as the sharingan.**_

 _ **Zero runs at the beast, who swings its claws at Zero but was too late as Zero predicted that with the power of his sharingan.**_

 _ **Zero dodges the swing as he predicted it and jumped onto the beasts back and swings his tanto's in an x-like shape after saying; "May you find peace in the world of hell."**_

 _ **The beasts head roles along the ground, which then is sealed into a scroll by Zero. He goes to get the body as well, but that disintegrates into gold dust.**_

 _ **As Zero turns around, he sees Naruto flying into a tree, slam his back against the trunk, and slides down holding his torso.**_

 _ **With Naruto During The Fight:**_

 _ **Naruto sat in a tree up above from where the battle was taking place. Just as Zero defeats the weird thingy, he was blasted in the torso by a dark pink magicy thing.**_

 _ **As he slumps down the tree he sees Zero looking over to him, then starts to run towards him.**_

 _ **Zero is stopped though because a figure appears in his way and stops him, raising its hand.**_

" _ **Who are you, threat or not?" Questioned Zero, sharingan still active, raising his blades.**_

" _ **Ugh, disgusting. I would have thought that one of my sons would have been better than this." Said the lady now, claiming to be his mother.**_

 _ **Zero narrows his eye's and looks discretely over to Naruto, who was unconscious due to the blow he took.**_

" _ **Ok then. Now tell me who you really are you liar." Said Zero, who was starting to channel more chakra to his eyes.**_

" _ **I don't have time for this." Said Aphrodite, who rushed behind and knocked Zero out so quickly, his sharingan couldn't catch it.**_

 _ **Aphrodite snaps her fingers and they disappear, leaving Naruto there alone unconscious.**_

 _ **Flashback End:**_

" _ **Why don't you tell us what happened next kiddo?"**_ Asked Zero finishing off his story with a stretch of his arms.

" **Yes ningen. I would like to see where this story ends."** Added the Kyuubi, very interested in the story.

"Well, it ended like this." Drifted off Naruto.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **A Week After the Incident:  
**_ _ **A knock was heard from the office of the hokage.**_

" _ **Come in." called Hiruzen, straightening up for the visitor.**_

 _ **The door opened up and he saw a beaten up Naruto, with barely anything that signifies medical treatment, except for the make-shift bandages of torn cloth around his torso and the medical chakra residue.**_

 _ **It was the Hiruzen noticed a few things. One, Naruto was alone without Zero, which was worrying. Two, he was back way to0 early for a completed mission and three, the already mentioned self-applied medical treatment.**_

" _ **What happened?" Asked Hiruzen worriedly.**_

" _ **We were blind-sided by a creature that was possibly of Orochimaru's creation. I was then knocked out and when I awoke, Zero was gone with residue energy that was different from chakra left behind." Reported Naruto, nursing his ribs.**_

" _ **I will look into this at a later time. You go to the hospital and get yourself treated Naruto. You are dismissed." Said Sarutobi.**_

 _ **As Naruto walked off, Sarutobi remembered to ask him if he made it to the mountains of the six paths.**_

' _ **I'll ask him when he has made a recovery' Thought Hiruzen.**_

 _ **End Flashback:  
**_ "And that was what happened after you were taken." Said Naruto, who for some reason was starting to fade.

" _ **Naruto don't worry, the effect of the potent chakra is starting to wear off, and you're starting to go back now that everything is explained."**_ Said Zero who stood up and started walking towards a door that said 'Zero's Chakra'.

"So what now?" Asked Naruto looking between the Kyuubi and Zero.

" **That's your choice to make human."** Said the Kyuubi. **"Now go back out there and deal with your problems, you're starting to annoy me."**

As he said this, Kyuubi ejected Naruto from his own mindscape via a canon blast.

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **Hey guys back with this new chapter. It is longer than my previous chapters though so YAY!**

 **Anyway… what happened to my views, visitors and reviews?! It went from 1.14k at the first chapter to 200. A measly 200. T0T**

 **Aside from that, thanks for reading this time.**

 **Read, Review and all that stuff.**

 **I'm out, PEACE!**

 **Long exit go!**

 ***Disappears with a strike of lightning***


	4. Reviews Not a chapter

**The Contradiction of love**

 **A/N: Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter because some people want answers for what's going on in the story. For that, I will go to the review corner.**

 _ **ShadowXSeed:  
**_ _ **Q: what the? seriously? dude people are going to flame you for that Oc gary sue bullshit. Having an OC is one thing but having a really powerful OC is ridiculous. You've got to change that, not remove but change, though you can but it's your choice. At this point you might think I'm flaming you but I'm not, at least intentionally. However I can see a good potential in this story. Just make the OC justifiable and give a good reason why Aphrodite hates naruto not because of such really unlikely reason since she is the goddess of love and lust (mainly). anyways I hope this review could give any form of help.**_

 _ **A: One- this review has helped me as a developing author. I'm sorry to those who want Zero (The OC) to not be so overpowered but I need him like that for the story plot later on.**_

 _ **Two- The reason Aphrodite hates him will, like so many times I have (probably) said before, will be explained later on in the story**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Guest00000000000:**_

 _ **Q: this is not a flame.**_

 _ **this is the 2nd story were the goddess of love nartuo's mother hate's him. but I mean come on hating him for being a does she want him to be will they be shown in this story, will she stop hating him or spread the hate to most of his siblings and most of the came like in the demi-god of trade.I doubt he could kill a immortal Greek goddess, unless there is a way to. if I was him I would try to find away home or ignore half-blood camp were he would likely be treated like a outcast, a freak or monster. I think she will claim him and put him in her cabin in she come to love him or will she still hate him( I mean what the F**k, "I will make you learn respect me",(with him respect is earned and not given and he should even tell her that, the now Artemis like wannabe)he should tell her(pardon my French) to go fuck her self and give her the finger. even to the god's or fates who want to use him for their own reasons even though they still(might) hate him or even want to still kill him. this sounds like the power hungry elders and the power hungry even greedy civilian council that interfere in shinobi affairs even clan affairs when they have no right in according to the village charter and clan privacy even protection if he was a mistake in the 1st place she should have left him alone or unfound de-facto dead to her**_

 _ **A: First, thanks for the review.**_

 _ **Second, most of the things you have asked are alright in my eyes. I see nothing wrong with any of it. Anyway, as I have said before, I will either pm you for the answers, or you can wait and find out about the plot like everyone else.**_

 _ **Sorry if I sound like a douche but this next review pisses me off.**_

 _ **Oh and please get an account, I don't like guests who say things and I can't write back.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Q:**_ _**who the fuck is Zero?**_

 _ **its one thing to do a crossover, but throw in some OC on top of that? well good luck with that. many authors have tried to do OC in their fic but ended up with an uninteresting, dullish Marty Stu/Mary Sue. and cut the crap with the parenthesis that serve to explain every little detail in your fic. save it for AN at the bottom of the fic. It just come off as lazy because you are too unimaginative to provide your description on certain thing/object/subject matter.**_

 _ **A:**_ _ **First, before I start going off at your flame, I'll say one nice thing. Thanks for the review.**_

 _ **Second: Get an account you ungrateful twat! You want to flame me? Do it like a man, get an account, get a dick and fucking type it to my FACE!**_

 _ **Sure, the parenthesis is annoying, but it's the shit that I forget to put in, so I re-update the chapter, smart one.**_

 _ **Second, Again! Zero and his powers are going to be explained LATER!**_

 _ **And if you want to see how "lazy and unimaginative" I am, get a dick, stop being a fuckwit, get an account and FUCKING WRITE A STORY WHY DON'T YOU!? YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL TWAT!**_

 _ **Sorry for the language everyone. Because of this, I'm changing the rating to M. Just to warn you though, the story will get more mature and more for ADULTS, unlike that bitch, so if you want to keep reading, fine by me. If you don't want to continue, thank you for reading.**_

 _ **I'm out of here.**_


	5. Real chapter 4

**The Contradiction of Love**

 **A** **/N: I'm in a bit of a better mood now that I got that stuff from those reviews off my chest. A new review actually came in and it pissed me off so badly that I laughed at the anonymous writer of that review. I laughed so hard I hit the delete button on this chapter's original document after I right-clicked by accident.**

 **Anyway, enough about the funny, yet douche-y ass review. On to the story.**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Last Time:**

" **So what now?" Asked Naruto looking between the Kyuubi and Zero.**

" **That's your choice to make human." Said the Kyuubi. "Now, go back out there and deal with your problems, you're starting to annoy me."**

 **As he said this, Kyuubi ejected Naruto from his own mindscape via a canon blast.**

 **Present:**

As the Kyuubi said this, Naruto was shot out of the canon into the whiteness of his mind. As he left Zero called back out to Naruto, "Don't get to emotional or when you come back in here, I'll let the Kyuubi have fun with your body."

Naruto, though he was so far away, could hear what Zero said, paled, and started flapping to get out of his mind as fast as he could.

 **Outside the Mind:**

Naruto suddenly twitched and time resumed. Aphrodite looked at him and scoffed, thinking that Naruto couldn't touch her, even with Zero's chakra. Then all of a sudden, the chakra receded.

Sarutobi looked amazed, yet worried about Naruto's state of mind so he called to him.

"Naruto my boy, are you alright? Is that you in there?"

Sarutobi started to get worried when Naruto didn't answer, so he did something he thought would be common to do. He walked forward and touched Naruto's shoulder looking into his eyes.

"Naruto, are you there?" Questioned Sarutobi one more time, looking so deeply into his eyes, it was like he was looking into his soul.

Naruto twitched and Sarutobi stepped back. Naruto's arm moves and Aphrodite scoffs. Aphrodite is about to snap her fingers, Naruto's arms shoot towards her and a purple stream of energy is sent her way.

Aphrodite runs out and dives to the side to dodge. Naruto then turned to Sarutobi and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Sarutobi just stared though as what just happened was registering in his mind.

'Naruto shot an energy stream at a goddess. Said goddess hates his guts though he is her son. She kidnaps her son's brother a year ago and comes back to kidnap Naruto. What the fuck is going on here?! I can't even make sense of what's going on! I'm getting way too old for this shit.' Thought Sarutobi, his mind working at overdrive to comprehend what was going on.

While Sarutobi was thinking that, Enma, who was still there listening in on what was going on, looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, I do believe that you can make the right decisions if I were to give you some valuable information on your Uzumaki ancestry. All I ask, is that you do not hate anyone, for what I'm about to say."

"Hold that thought, because it seems like the beauty queen is about to get up, so be prepared for what might go down." Said Naruto, calmly slipping into a fighting stance he used before Zero was taken.

Aphrodite got up from the floor a bit disorientated. She looked at Naruto confused as to why her Sochi was looking at her with calm yet narrowed eyes. She was about to speak her mind when a seal flashed on the back of her head and her eyes once again filled themselves with great hate. Nobody, except for Enma noticed the flash, as Naruto and Hiruzen flashed their chakra to balance themselves with Aphrodite's rapidly rising energy.

"You! Why don't you make things easy for me so I can get the hell away from here and you?!" Yelled Aphrodite, frustrated that Naruto wouldn't go with her peacefully.

"Why? So you can go back to being a slut around your boy toy Ares?" Questioned surprisingly Enma, who looked on calmly as if Aphrodite's now super rapid energy increase would do nothing to him/ it/ whatever Enma is classified as.

Hiruzen and Naruto just gaped at Enma, not quite coming to terms with the facts that Enma of all people/ summons/ things said that. Sarutobi was the first to voice his, admittedly not so good thoughts on Enma's not so good vocabulary.

"Enma, where did you learn such words?" Asked Sarutobi, his eye twitching repeatedly due to Enma's… foul, language.

"I was going to tell you about it earlier along with Naruto's ancestry but I got stopped because of the bitch over here." Said Enma, making the two human, though the term is used lightly, 'gape' even more at the monkey king.

"Well, instead of just standing there doing nothing but talking, why don't you DIE YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Yelled Aphrodite at the end, getting overly emotional at the comments made by the monkey king.

Enma, obviously upset at the snide remark about being stupid, used a bit of quick thinking and a convenient steel pole that was just lying on the ground next to him to wack Aphrodite over the head with it.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by blondie lying on the floor over there, it all started when Aphrodite first came to this world and inadvertently started the Uzumaki clan… Trailed off Enma as the author ended the story there.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry this story took so long but I haven't had access to my stories seeing as I had to get a new hard drive because the old one got fried.** 0-0

 **Anyway, sorry this is a short chapter but I need a build up to the possibly super long flashback and explanation. I should be able to do this story a bit more before school starts but I don't know because I got to beta for a story and do my other stories, hopefully.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Review and I'll try get my next chapter out quicker.**

 **Bye**


	6. The Ancestry of the Uzumaki

_The Contradiction of love chapter 5_

 ** _A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been sick, packing and doing a bunch of other stuff that needed to be taken care of because I am moving within this month of June, so there was barely any time to get this chapter out. That and I've also started a YouTube channel called Zero Taine. So far though, the only game I've played is a game called Osu (_** **Not sponsored by in any way.)** ** _which is a fun game but gets boring after a while so if you guys want to check me out, give me some subscribers and recommend a few games, I'd be really gratefully about that thanks._**

 ** _Anyway, last chapter we left off with Enma starting the story of the beginning of the Uzumaki clan, so enough with the long-ass explanation, onto the story._**

 ** _BEGIN!_**

 **"** **Well, instead of just standing there doing nothing but talking, why don't you DIE YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Yelled Aphrodite at the end, getting overly emotional at the comments made by the monkey king.**

 **Enma, obviously upset at the snide remark about being stupid, used a bit of quick thinking and a convenient steel pole that was just lying on the ground next to him to wack Aphrodite over the head with it.**

 **"** **Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by blondie lying on the floor over there, it all started when Aphrodite first came to this world and inadvertently started the Uzumaki clan… Trailed off Enma as the author ended the story there.**

 **Present**

 **Flashback**

 _There was once a time where there were clans warring with each other and before that all clans fought for territory and superiority over other clans. This time was known as the First Shinobi War._

"We already know about all that!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Sarutobi. "Just get to the creation of the clan part!"

"Well if you would be quiet and let me tell the story Sarutobi, I would have done so." Said Enma, clearly not happy at the interruption. "Why not be like young Naruto and listen like a good boy? Anyway…"

 _During this time, there was one young man who had big dreams, and wanted to leave the comfort of his home and go kick some bad guy ass and rescue princesses that were, sadly, part of his own clan and have a happy ending._

 _This young man's name was Kenta Senju, the "outsider" of the Senju clan. Kenta was a smart man, at the age of 8 he could defeat the elders in shogi and a rather interesting westerner's game called chess. When he hit 13 he was able to decipher Uchiha codes that were intercepted by the Senju army. By the time he turned 18 though, many others his age got jealous of him, as not only was he a genius in his own right, he was also the perfect image of the ninja._

 _Kenta had shoulder length black hair, a toned and lean body. He would normally wear an elbow-length crimson muscle shirt under Armor that had shoulder pads going down the side of his arm and covering his chest and back area with a high collar covering his neck and leather jean looking leggings with waist pads like the Armor tops shoulder pads and high top black combat boots with crimson fingerless combat gloves to complete the look. (1)_

 _Overall, he was the perfect looking ninja and he even had skills to back up the look too. People thought that he was getting stronger and closer to the famous Hashirama Senju but Kenta knew he was a long way to getting to where Hashirama was._

 _Kenta often wondered that if people were so jealous of his looks and smarts, why not just study and train to get to where Kenta was, because it worked a hell of a lot for him._

 _Though due to all the jealousy and hate of his so called comrades, Kenta eventually left the clan after a tearful goodbye to his parents and his little sister._

 _On his travels, Kenta became one of the biggest known names out there, his moniker being a long one. His moniker was "Kōri no ōza no ue ni suwasshinku 1."_

 _He was so infamous, his name managed to get up there with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, his cousin._

 _During his time in the wilderness, he came across many soldiers, Uchiha and Senju. The Uchiha he would fight left him alone once finding out that he left the Senju clan and he would hit them with his never-ending Ice Jutsu that he discovered he could use whilst training. The Senju though, would either try to get him to come back or fight him out of jealousy at becoming so successful._

 _Kenta was so happy that he was so strong and that one of his dreams of him kicking ass had come true, so there was one more thing that he had left to do, but he decided against as he was feeling like it was time for him to find a girl and settle down and so he did._

 _He found a civilian girl on his travels named Stephanie, or Steffi for short, whom he fell in love with. The two started to go out after introductions and a few months of interactions and before Kenta knew it, they got married._

 _One night though, Steffi went out to buy the newly named Uzumaki family some groceries while Kenta stayed at home, getting ready to make love with Steffi when she got home, so he didn't notice that when Steffi came home 5 minutes after she left was really strange._

 _After love making time though, the real Steffi came home and found Kenta in bed with the fake Steffi, which startled Kenta as he didn't know what the hell was going on, and neither did the Steffi's because the fake Steffi thought that the disguise she was using was unique to herself, and didn't think that the man that she was sleeping with was a different man to the man she was supposed to be sleeping with tonight. So with that, the fake Steffi left the two alone and Kenta and his wife just forgot that the event even took place._

 _The fake Steffi though, whose identity turned out to be Aphrodite got pregnant with Kenta's son, whom she sent to him after birthing the child. Kenta and Steffi found that after a DNA test was conducted that the child was Kenta's son, so they took the child in and the new Uzumaki line was carried through that child all the way down to the present._

 _Aphrodite would pop up here and there through time and have sweet golden happy times with an Uzumaki male here and then and that was how Naruto was born._

 **Flashback End**

"And that is how the Uzumaki's were created and how Naruto came about. Happy now Hiruzen?" Said Enma as he looked towards his audience consisting of Sarutobi and a very attentive Naruto, who was happy to have learned of his clan's origins.

"Yes I am Enma. But that still doesn't explain your foul language and the seal that prevents you from getting stuck in time!" Shouted Hiruzen, who was clearly at his wits end after the events that have happened in the past hour or two.

"Oh that. The language I picked up from Kenta's son, Haku and the seal was just an experiment." Said Enma casually, as Sarutobi's eye just twitched.

"That's nice Enma. Now Naruto, we need to get you out of here before Aphrodite-san wakes up and comes for you again, or worse yet, takes her anger at what we have done to her here on the village or us." Said Sarutobi worriedly as he glances at Aphrodite's slowly moving body, hoping she doesn't get up to soon.

Naruto looked down at her as well, agreeing and started getting up to leave with them.

As soon as they turned their backs, Aphrodite shot-up, grabbed Naruto and snapped her fingers opening a portal and jumped through it, with Naruto looking back saying, "Don't worry! I'll find my way back. That's a Promise!"

And with that. Naruto had left the elemental nations.

 **The End**

 _A/N: Whew, I'm done. I know some of you must be upset at the long wait for this chapter but only for this chapter to come out slightly longer than normal._

 _Sorry but as I said at the start, it will take a while before I can do 2k-3k word limited chapters._

 _Sorry._

 _Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter will also take time to get up._

 _In the meantime you could go to my profile and go to my YouTube channel and subscribe._

 _Anyway:  
Read_

 _Review_

 _And all that stuff and I'll see you all soon._

 _Bye._


End file.
